


Butterflies And Hurricanes

by jusains



Category: Saf - Fandom, Spies Are Forever, Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Happy Ending tho, M/M, tw brainwash, tw death, tw gun, tw suicide, tw torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusains/pseuds/jusains
Summary: The stairs scene.Curt doesn’t shoot Owen, no one gets shot.
Relationships: Curt Mega/Owen Carvour, curtwen - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 194





	Butterflies And Hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huneyeyey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huneyeyey/gifts).



> This is for Honey!
> 
> Happy Friendiversay! I love you!! 
> 
> I remember you telling me you‘d read tf out of a Curtwen oneshot if I wrote one so I wrote one for you, I hope you don‘t mind.
> 
> I took that one prompt you once sent me and made it angsty instead of sweet bc I‘m that bitch. You’re welcome, I love you! <333

“A new world awaits us Curt.”

Us. Us us us. 

Curt can’t even concentrate anymore. He sees Owen holding the gun at him, in his peripheral vision, but he feels too weak to care. 

“A world without agencies”, Owen continues, “a world without spies. A world without _secrets._ ” 

Is Curt going crazy or did Owens voice break just now? Is that the sound of hurt? Curt swallows his tears, blinking rapidly, before he finds his voice again. 

“Some secrets aren’t yours to share.”

He looks up, suddenly hopeful, at least a little. Maybe Owen still loves him. Because shit, all he knows is, he still loves Owen. He never stopped. 

Owen is just looking at him, his expression indecipherable.  
Of course.  He’s a spy, he trained this. 

So did Curt but where is the point in hiding his emotions now? Either Owen feels the same or one of them is going to die. And Curt couldn’t take Owen dying, not again. 

“What about our secret?”, he asks, stupidly hoping for some kind of reaction from Owen. “The time we shared. The feelings we had..” He steps closer to Owen, stopping right in front of the gun. Because if Owen doesn’t let it sink, maybe he’ll at least shoot Curt. “..for each other?” 

Owen actually lets the gun sink a little, right on Curts heart. How fitting. 

“Are you ready to share that with the world?”, Curt asks. 

And for a moment he believes to see some kind of hurt in Owens eyes. Regret, maybe. 

Then Owen composes himself, raising the gun to Curts head again and everything Curt thought he saw in his eyes is gone in an instant. 

“That secret died the night you left me for dead.”

Curt swallows. This is it then? 

“Clearly”, he chokes out, still trying to keep the tears in. 

“Here’s some advice Curt”, Owen says. “It’s called moving on. Do give it a try.”

Can he do that? Clearly not. 

Curt is a wreck. He can feel his heart shatter into a million pieces all over again and it hurts like hell. He bites down on his bottom lip, but there’s no point in trying to hide the tears, they’re already dripping over his cheeks. 

“Are you crying?”, Owen asks. Maybe there’s concern in his voice or maybe Curt has lost his mind. 

“Shoot me”, he whispers. 

“What?” 

He looks up, stepping closer to Owens gun and pushing his forehead against the barrel. 

“Please”, he begs pathetically. 

_Shoot me_ , he thinks, please shoot me, because then I won’t have to shoot you. 

“I can’t”, Owen admits, his voice breaking now. 

“You can. It’s okay.”

“No you bloody coward. Shoot me first!”

“No, I asked first. Come on Owen.” 

Owen shakes his head now. He sobs quietly and rubs over his nose with the back of his hand. 

“Curt”, he whispers, pleads. 

“This is easy. You kill people for a living, you can kill me too.” 

Owen shakes his head again. 

He lets the gun sink from Curts head onto his shoulder, resting his hand there, while he steps down the stairs closer to Curt. He stops one step above him, looking down at him. 

Curt just stares back at Owen, unsure about what he’s supposed to do. 

He wants to kiss Owen. Desperately. 

His eyes flicker down to Owens lips and Owen seems to notice that little fact, as he just puts his free hand on the back of Curts head, letting his fingers sink into his hair. Then he falls into a kiss, dropping into Curts embrace. Curt who is way too overwhelmed for a moment. 

The kiss is desperate and rough and ends way to early. 

Owen pulls back and pushes Curt away, against the wall. 

“Shit”, he mutters, turning away now. 

“Owen.” 

“No, stop.” 

“You kissed me.” 

Owen spins back around, looking at Curt with anger in his expression. 

“Oh have I? Aren’t you Sherlock fucking Holmes!”

“Are you mad?” 

“Yes I am mad! Because I can’t just.. just kill you like I’m meant to.” 

“We could run away. I have a safe house.” 

“You’re so naive, Love.” 

Curt almost flinches at that term of endearment. It’s certainly been a while, since he heard Owen say that. 

It feels too good to let it go. 

“I’m hopeful”, Curt says. 

“Do you love me?” 

Curt hesitates. “Why?” 

“Because you can’t possibly still love me.” 

“But I do.” 

“No, please don’t.” 

“I certainly didn’t plan to.” 

“Neither did I.” 

“You love me?” 

“You are.. making me feel things.” 

“Like what?” 

Owen ponders. Maybe thinking about how to put it, maybe thinking about what it is. 

“Like caterpillars in my stomach.” 

Curt watches Owen, confused. So Owen goes on. 

“Caterpillars waiting to become butterflies.” 

“What?” 

“I thought it was gone, I thought I-.. well apparently there we go again. There‘ll be butterflies again and I’m so fucking sick of it.”

“Mine never left.”

“You‘re weak.”

“Am I?”

Owen pushes past Curt now, wanting to go further down the stairs, maybe making his way to leave and disappear forever. 

Curt grabs his arm and Owen stops. 

He doesn’t turn back to Curt, he just stands there. 

“Owen?” 

There’s a quiet sob and Owen starts to shake. 

“Owen..”, Curt mumbles again, softer now. 

“Just leave it.” 

“I can’t loose you again.” 

Owen is not the kind of person that cries a lot. So Curt must still mean something to him. 

“Curt this will never work. We were doomed from the beginning.” 

“Maybe we can make it work.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You should have just killed me.”

“ _You_ should have just killed me.”

Curt steps closer, wrapping his arms around Owens lean figure, burying his nose in Owens shoulder. 

“What are you doing?”, Owen asks. 

“I love you.” 

“Don’t be reckless now, for your sake, yeah?” 

“Owen..” 

“I tortured you!” 

Curt stops for a second. 

Yes, Owen did. But Curt also nearly killed Owen. 

“I forgive you”, he says, “Do you forgive me?” 

Owen fumbles himself out of the hug and takes a few steps back, his eyes sitting on Curt. 

“Why does it matter?” 

“It matters to me.” 

“I can’t run away with you or do whatever it is you want. Don’t you see, Curt? If Chimera finds out they’ll-.. they..” 

Curt stops for a moment. 

“What did they do to you?” 

“Who cares?” 

“I do.” 

“Well you shouldn’t.” 

“So what?” 

“They’re dangerous. ..You wouldn’t understand.” 

“Of course I’ll understand. I’ve been in the business just as long as you.” 

“They made me forget you Curt! They made me hate you. Part of me still thinks you’re the enemy.” 

“They brainwashed you?” 

“..yes.” 

“How did you break out of it?” 

Owen shrugs. 

“I suppose seeing you brought back memories. Maybe what they did wasn’t very effective.” 

“What do you remember? About us?” 

“I ..know you’re not the enemy. I know you didn’t ..nearly kill me, not on purpose. I know what I felt for you, I remember that.” 

“You’re coming home with me.” 

“No, Curt- did you even listen?” 

“I’m not letting you go back to those people. If you don’t come, I’m gonna knock you out and make it look like murder so they won’t look for you and then I’ll get you somewhere safe.” 

“Do you really think I’d let you knock me out?” 

“Please just let me help you.” 

Owen hesitates. 

He looks around for a moment, then he nods. 

“This could work. You’re a professional, so we can’t make it look too sloppy, they’ll get suspicious if we do. We have to leave tiny hints. They won‘t spend much time looking for me, they just want to make sure I’m dead so I can’t pass on information. Maybe we can take that carpet, so they’ll assume you hid and disposed my corpse in it. Maybe we can leave a bit of blood on-“ 

He’s cut off by Curt kissing him. Because Curt couldn’t take it anymore. Owen is back and Curt’s not going to let him go again, not even on accident. 

Owen reciprocates the kiss. 

It’s softer than the earlier one. With the same desperation but more gentleness. 

“There it is”, Owen mumbles, a hesitant smile on his lips and fear in his eyes, “Butterflies.” 

“Run away with me.” 

“We have to kill me first.“ 

Curt smiles. 

“Okay, let’s do that then.” 


End file.
